


Franco and Elizabeth: Haunted

by Tessaray



Category: General Hospital
Genre: #friz, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessaray/pseuds/Tessaray
Summary: A drabble from Franco's POV as he struggles with Jason's return early one morning... and Elizabeth tries to reassure him.





	Franco and Elizabeth: Haunted

"He's not a threat to you," Elizabeth says, looking down at Franco with wet eyes. "You have to stop this."

He's had nightmares again, had meant to slip out of their bed quietly, leave the house before the boys awakened, retreat to his studio and draw, keep drawing in an increasingly futile attempt to exorcise demons...

But she'd felt him move in the gray dawn, and her hand is resting on his chest now. He knows she can feel its rapid rise and fall, can feel his heart thudding, the perspiration on his skin.

He's haunted by the return of Jason... a man who has meant so much to both of them. And maybe she's haunted, too... but he can't talk about it with her. Won't. Not yet.

So he smiles weakly, tells her to go back to sleep... and is stunned when she slides her hand down his bare stomach, into his loosely-tied sweatpants, and cups his penis. Her aggression is breathtaking, electrifying _._ He stares into her now-glittering eyes and the sheer force of her seems to penetrate him, starts to dissolve suspicion, fear, insecurity... anything that isn't  _her_.

"Do you hear me?" she says.

He snarls, grabs her head with both hands and pulls her down for a wild, violent kiss. Too hard, too desperate, he should take it slow… he knows all that, but he can't, because he has things to prove, because he doesn't know what she's really thinking... and because her tongue is moving in his mouth and he's hardening into her touch...

She slides her naked breasts against his chest, drapes her leg over his thigh. Her taste, her scent are everywhere… and he groans with deep relief, feeling the heat of her smooth golden skin, her silken back and perfect round bottom under his fingertips. She wraps her small hand around his shaft and he thrusts hard into her grip, risks feeling more, risks letting it all in…

And it's not enough, not nearly enough. Their mouths part as he folds her in his arms, rolls her beneath him, and they grapple to find one other again and lock on, tongues battling deeply then shallowly, battling for dominance... and all the while, her hand is relentless on his cock, pumping, thumb brushing the tip over and over until he has to break away from the kiss with a shuddering groan...

He angles down on her breast then, sucks a nipple into his mouth, edges it with his teeth, and she yelps, trembles with shivery sounds that burn like fire in his veins. Her pleasure pierces him, as always, tears him open as he drives himself frantically into her hand. She spreads her thighs wide beneath him, shoves at his sweatpants with her heels, gets them down and wraps her legs around his waist.

"I choose you," she says, rocking slick and soft against him, grinding as though her need for him is every bit as urgent as his is for her…

"Elizabeth… _,"_ he breathes like a prayer…

And she seems to be in a sacred space of her own, head thrown back, mouthing silent words...

There's no need to guide him — she's right there, open and ready. He pushes, slides home, and they shudder together at the shock of joining, but quickly find their rhythm, losing themselves in a frenzy of fucking… and  _God_ , the way her legs clench his waist and her body rises, rides him wildly from below, grunting, clawing... so intensely that he has to slow down, ease back... drop his mouth into the welcoming curve of her throat... and return himself to her more slowly, pressing into impossible wet-hot softness... but it's not perfect until her fingernails dig into his flesh and she pulls him deeper, as deep as he can go... just where he needs to be... to stay…

Because he's in this new life now, with _her_ , sinking into it as joyfully as he's sinking into her body. He knows he has to trust this, trust her... but there's another life, an old life, haunting the edges again. He doesn't want it, but it's there — a life of violence and madness that ended with the worst part of himself excised and discarded, floating in a courtroom in a clear glass jar...

He was healed then, and  _exonerated_... but not really, not completely. He's struggling even now to breach the surface and escape the dark… is still crying for forgiveness as though it's not too late for him…

"Tell me again," he whispers to her.

She's surrounding him, holding him in sweet convulsive pressure, holding him together as she always does when he starts to fly apart...

"You," she gasps, back arching. "I choose you."

And he embraces her, moves inside her as she shatters, her mouth hot on his throat as though she doesn't care what he was... and his raw, fragile soul is learning how to love her... how to make her happy... is desperate to be everything she needs before it's too late...

Elizabeth... this terrifying, magical creature with the power to dispel darkness...

If only he'd let her.

- _end_ -


End file.
